Sensei Through Time
by UndecidedAnimeGirl
Summary: Class 3-E sends a representative back through time to rescue their beloved homeroom teacher. Note: I'm a stickler for realistic methods of time travel, so strictly no DeLoreans. Rated T to be safe.
1. Desperation

Nagisa lay in bed, smiling to himself. His first class of students had just graduated. He was proud and happy and excited, though at the same time just the slightest tint sad that he wouldn't be seeing them much anymore. _Is this what Koro Sensei felt like when we graduated?_

Nagisa was suddenly in no mood to go to sleep. He got up and walked down the hall into the kitchen for a glass of water. Nagisa knew there was no way around Koro Sensei's death, but sometimes he just wished there was some way to save him.

Nagisa drained his glass and grabbed an heirloom from another era: a rubber knife emblazoned with the letters S.A.A.U.S.O. He sank into his form and practiced. For some reason, he always felt closer to Koro Sensei when he did anything related to assassination or teaching. Therefore, he did both as often as was possible, to the effect that he could end a life or teach quadratic equations in the blink of an eye.

_If only I could go back in time and save him..._

Nagisa pulled on a jacket and left his apartment, making his way towards the mountain he owned one twenty-eighth of. He reached the forest he knew so well and broke into a run, propelling himself from one branch to the next in complete silence.

The P.E. yard loomed up in front of him. He jumped onto the grass and pulled out his knife, executing his drill in a state of flowing perfection, not making a sound.

Then, in mid-stab, he just stopped. His knife arm softened and returned to his side, easily slipping the knife into its sheath. He took a deep breath and made his way to the door of the wooden shack that was the 3-E classroom. He touched the doorframe, memories of studying and assassination flooding back to him.

Nagisa pulled out his phone and opened the 3-E group chat.

[Nagisa] Does anyone else ever just want to go back and save Koro Sensei, no matter what the ramifications might be?

[Nakamura] Yeah, every day

[Kayano] Every waking moment

[Karma] How could I not?

[Fuwa] I always hope that the writers somehow find a way to save him and he comes back for an exciting sequel

[Kataoka] Fuwa- what's done is done and given the fact that we are not an anime, he is not secretly alive somewhere.

[Kataoka] That doesn't mean I don't want him to though

[Isogai] Sometimes I just want the chance to say thank you

[Terasaka] If he was secretly alive after all these years, I'd kill him for hiding from us.

[Karma] Aww, Terasaka!

[Karma] Wouldn't it be more fun to have a tearful and heartfelt reunion...

[Karma] And then subject him to wasabi torture for eight years to match the eight years we had to endure without him?

[Kurahashi] That's evil

[Karma] I'm just a bureaucrat doing his job

[Nagisa] You mean evilly coercing and torturing people from the shadows?

[Karma] Exactly!

[Kayano] But why the sudden interest Nagisa?

[Nagisa] I just miss him so much. I want to save him so badly!

[Takebayashi] Well, in order to do that, you would need to travel backwards in time.

[Takebayashi] Which would require technology lightyears beyond our current capabilities

[Takebayashi] As well as a good deal of advance planning so as to avoid paradoxes

[Okuda] In terms of time-travel tech, we may already have that capability

Nagisa's heart skipped a beat. If they could travel through time, they could save Koro Sensei, and they wouldn't have to face ramifications from the Ministry of Defense!

[Fuwa] Cue the inspiring theme music! We have a sequel in the making

[Takebayashi] Impossible

[24 People] How?!

[Karma] I volunteer as a test subject

[26 People] Don't let him!

[Okuda] I would never let Karma near time-travel tech

[Karma] Aww. I thought you loved me?

[Okuda] While it's true we're dating, that doesn't mean I intend to throw away all common sense.

[Nakamura] You two are dating?

[Terasaka] I'm doomed

[Hara] How sweet!

[Hazama] Can I be your wedding officiator?

[Ritsu] You two are getting married?

[Ritsu] I was not made aware of this

[Ritsu] I also don't see any digital evidence of said wedding on any of your devices

[Ritsu] Were you trying to keep your wedding a secret from me?

[Okuda] We're not getting married

[Karma] Why not? It'd be fun

[Okuda] Don't joke about that

[Karma] Your wish is my command my dear Manami

[Okuda] I will detonate your wasabi supply

[Karma] You're bluffing

[Okuda] I most certainly am not

[Karma] I think I'd know my fiancée well enough to catch a bluff

[Karma] OH MY GOD MY WASABI EXPLODED WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?

[Okuda] Care to lay off the jokes or should I do your blackmail closet?

[Karma] Show mercy on my soul! I give you my complete and unconditional surrender

[Nagisa] Now that we have that out of the way, can we get back to the possibility of time-travel, which would allow us to save Koro Sensei?

[Okuda] We should talk in person

[Okuda] Wouldn't want some hacker learning how to time travel

[Nagisa] Usual place?

[Okuda] When is everybody available?

[Ritsu] Based on your digital calendars, you all have availability on Sunday afternoon

[Nagisa] Anyone too far from Tokyo to get here on such short notice?

[Nakamura] I'll be there, but I'll be uber jet-lagged

[Nakamura] I'm flying back from the Embassy in D.C. Saturday night and arriving the next morning

[Nakamura] Speaking of, anyone mind picking me up/ letting me crash with them?

[Karma] I can pick you up, but we'll need to buy wasabi on the way back

[Okuda] Don't think I won't blow your next stash sky-high if you annoy me

[Nakamura] I think it's a good thing your wasabi supply got blown up

[Nakamura] You've gotten too monotonous over the years

[Nakamura] You should try something new

[Karma] Such as?

[Nakamura] Such as some chili paste I picked up at the Mexican Embassy

[Karma] I feel like I can do better

[Nakamura] What about some ghost-pepper salsa?

[Karma] I think that could work

[Okano] Why don't I pick you up Nakamura?

[Okano] You can stay with me too

[Nakamura] Ok. I can touch base with Karma at another time

[Karma] Just be sure to get me the goods

[Nakamura] Don't worry, I'll deliver

[5 people] We can't let them meet

[Nagisa] Anyway, anybody else need help/accommodations?

[Sugino] I may be a little late

[Sugino] I have baseball practice Sunday morning

[Nagisa] That should be fine

[Nagisa] We probably won't start discussing until we've confiscated Karma and Nakamura's spicy condiments

[Karma] If you refuse to talk until that condition has been met, you'll never utter a word!

[Nakamura] We are unstoppable

[Fuwa] Would you go so far as to say inevitable?

[Okuda and Takebayashi] Do not quote that movie

[Nakamura] What's wrong? Are the nerds afraid of spoilers?

[Okuda] That movie is sacrilegious

[Takebayashi] Their methods of time travel are scientifically incorrect

[Okuda] They created a million different paradoxes

[Takebayashi] The Nebula reaction would not have happened

[Okuda] Tony Stark should have died before he had a chance to even think about snapping his fingers

[Takebayshi] The Infinity Stones are scientifically impossible

[Okuda] Furthermore, if the Infinity Stones did exist it would take a huge industrial-grade lab to utilize them at minimum

[Terasaka] We get it. Please stop blowing up the group chat with your ranting.

[Yoshida] Yeah, I'm kinda trying to win a blindfold motorcycle assembly bet, and I need to mentally prepare myself

[Karma] I'll give anyone who wants to bet 2:1 odds Yoshida fails to build a motorcycle

[Yoshida] Karma, I swear someday I'll be the one shoving wasabi up your nose

[Karma] Hah

[Karma] Ha hah hah

[Karma] You would oppose me in my own domain?

[Karma] No mere mortal can best me when it comes to demonic methods of utilizing wasabi

[Karma] Ask Grip

Karma posted a picture of his middle-school self sitting next to an American hitman with an odd clip on his nose and tape on his mouth. In the picture Karma was grinning maliciously.

[Nagisa] How about nobody shoves wasabi up anybody's nose?

Karma posted another picture, this time of Nagisa in a red tartan skirt blushing profusely in the middle of a club.

[Karma] Alright Gender

[Nagisa] I swear Karma one day I will delete that photo from your phone once and for all

[Karma] Please don't

[Karma] If you did I'd have to switch to using one of my backups

[Nagisa] I will see you all on Sunday. Until then, I will be training to assassinate Karma

[Karma] Have fun!

[Karma] Be careful not to hurt yourself Nagisa-chan!

[Nagisa] I am coming for you Karma

[Karma] See you then!

Nagisa switched his phone off and entered the Class E building. He made his way over to his junior-high desk and sat down. His phone continued to buzz with notifications from the group text, but he ignored it. He focused on the room around him, unchanged aside from the absence of a black box in the corner which had long been replaced by a custom unit courtesy of Itona.

_If we could save Koro Sensei... If he was here today... Would he be proud of me? Or angry that I killed him?_

Nagisa sighed. _I ought to head back if I don't want to pull an accidental all-nighter._


	2. Hope and A Reunion

Nagisa free-ran up the mountain to the 3-E building. He was in high spirits, eagerly anticipating both his reunion with his classmates and a chance to save his teacher.

_Koro Sensei will probably be angry at me for what I did. But I don't care. He'll be alive, and that's what matters._

"Hey Nagisa!" Kayano waved at him from the door to the school building. Nagisa accelerated towards her, eager to catch up.

"Hey Kayano! Are we the first ones here?"

Kayano shook her head.

"Karma, Muramatsu, Itona, Nakamura, Okano, Fuwa, Isogai, and Kataoka are all already here."

As she spoke, Yoshida arrived with Hayami and Chiba.

"Kayano, you mind doing me a favor?"

Perplexed by Nagisa's request, Kayano replied with uncertainty. "Um, sure I guess?"

"Just don't tell Karma I'm here. Don't let Yoshida, Chiba, or Hayami tell him either."

Kayano nodded. "Consider it done."

With a smile of thanks, Nagisa discreetly climbed onto the roof.

The rest of Class E arrived slowly, with Sugino and Kanzaki being the last two in the building. For some reason, they all chose to sit at the desks they had occupied in junior high.

Isogai went to call the group to order before Karma spoke up.

"Has anyone seen Nagisa? I don't think he's here yet."

Kayano shrugged. "Maybe you should go look for him."

Karma nodded. "I'll check his apartment. If he's not there we'll go ahead and start without him."

The class murmured agreement as Karma rose and left the room.

Nagisa crouched in wait above the door to the schoolroom, awaiting the arrival of his target. His knife was unsheathed and dipped in blue ink. Karma stepped out of the door and Nagisa jumped down onto him, inking his throat before he had time to react. Too stunned to react, Karma stood still as Nagisa ran into the building.

Gathering himself as quickly as he could, Karma gave chase. Karma was slightly faster, but Nagisa's head start was too much to be regained.

Sliding into the classroom, Nagisa took his seat. His classmates were confused, but the blue ink on Karma's throat explained everything. Nakamura, not one to miss a chance to mess with somebody, quickly began filming her classmate's fury.

Karma pulled out a tube of wasabi and charged at Nagisa, who nimbly avoided his friend's attempt at quasi-torture.

"You'd think it'd be easier to hit a girl like me." Nagisa taunted.

Karma's rage flared. Seeing this, the Terasaka gang restrained him, and Isogai held down Nagisa.

"Well then Nagisa, it seems you're still just as weak as when you were in middle school." Nakamura indicated the difference in number of people required to restrain Karma as opposed Nagisa.

Nagisa glared at Nakamura with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Unless you want a knife on your throat like Karma here, I'd recommend you stop implying weakness on my behalf."

Nakamura chuckled.

"Alright, learn to take a joke! Anyway, if you two agree to stop trying to assassinate each other we'll let you go. Deal?"

Nagisa agreed immediately, earning him a quick release from Isogai's grip. Karma, on the other hand, took a while to calm down, slinging wasabi themed threats at Nagisa and the Terasaka gang, for assassinating him and holding him down, respectively.

When everybody had calmed down and taken their seats, Isogai called the class to order.

"As you all know, we are here to discuss the possibility of attempting to save Koro Sensei. What's past is past, but Okuda here has suggested the possibility of travelling back in time to save our beloved homeroom teacher. Okuda, you're up."

Okuda nodded and stood, walking to the front while Isogai strode back to his seat.

"How many of you are familiar with Einstein-Rosen Bridges?"

Takebayashi and a few others raised their hands, but the majority looked lost.

"Alright. I'll explain that bit first. An Einstein-Rosen Bridge, or a wormhole, is essentially a shortcut between two points in space. See, space is curved, and a wormhole allows you to travel through space in a straight line as opposed to the curve, allowing for quicker travel. I'm sure a good deal of you are wondering how this helps us travel through time. The thing is, time is curved as well, therefore wormholes between two points in time can exist as well as two points in space."

Nakamura raised her hand. "So, how do we find a wormhole?"

Okuda gulped. "I may or may not already have found one. As you all know, the moon was destroyed nine years ago on March thirteenth."

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"I was considering it a couple years ago, and I thought-" Okuda gulped again. "-I thought maybe the antimatter explosion had been enough to create a temporal wormhole. If I'm correct, it will send whomever manages to get through it to the day the moon exploded."

Takebayashi's face portrayed immense shock. "That could be a revolutionary discovery Okuda! Why didn't you tell anybody?"

Okuda sighed. "The same reason we never told anybody about Koro Sensei's true nature."

Realization dawned on the class. The gag order on Koro Sensei probably extended to the mouse whose... achievements... Koro Sensei took credit for.

"So we're on our own in doing this." Nagisa's comment startled the class out of their heads.

Okuda nodded. "We can't hitch a ride again like we did to get to the International Space Station; the moon moved but the wormhole did not, leaving a good deal of distance between them. They come close every March thirteenth, but not close enough. Furthermore, it is in the nature of wormholes to be unstable. We'd have to stabilize the wormhole with exotic matter, which would be quite difficult to procure. And finally, whomever travels back in time will need a good deal of protection or they'll die a million ways before they make it back. All that not without even mentioning the potential for paradoxes."

Takebayashi considered before replying to Okuda. "There's a lab about forty miles outside of the city that's testing exotic matter. We may be able to swipe some from them. As for getting to space and protection from the wormhole, I don't have a clue."

Kayano joined the conversation. "Could a tentacle being survive the wormhole? Because they could probably make it to space and would be fast enough to stay away from anybody they could cause a paradox by meeting or influencing."

Okuda's eyes widened in surprise. "That might work! I'd have to research it though. And one of us would have to become a tentacled being..."

Kataoka cut through the tense silence in the room. "How about everybody willing and able tries out tentacle stem cells, and whomever retains the most clarity of mind becomes the tentacle being?"

Takebayashi nodded. "That makes sense. Everybody who doesn't want tentacles please make yourselves known now. The remainder will be tested upon once we steal tentacle cells from the Ministry of Defense."

Itona spoke up. "As we all know, I react very poorly to tentacles, so I would like to not be a tentacle tester."

"I would like to bow out for the same reasons as Itona."

Okuda nodded once more. "Right. Neither Itona nor Kayano will be receiving tentacles again. Is there anybody else who doesn't want tentacles for any reason?"

To the surprise of all, Terasaka raised his hand. "I've seen what those things do to people, and I'm not interested. Besides, campaigning is hard when you look like an octopus."

"Alright. Kayano, Itona, and Terasaka are out. Ritsu obviously can't use tentacle either. That leaves 24 viable subjects."

Karma interrupted Okuda's speech. "I think you and Takebayashi should bow out as well. You're the only two people here remotely qualified to perform this experiment, or surgically remove the tentacles if need be."

"Okay then, 22 viable subjects. Anybody else out?"

Two more people bowed out, leaving 20 viable subjects.

"Alright. The list of viable subjects reads as follows. If you hear your name and want out, tell me. Nagisa Shiota; Karma Akabane; Takuya Muramatsu-"

"I'm sorry, but I want out. I have a duty to my family to keep the shop running, and I don't intend to just leave them to manage it."

"Perfectly acceptable. Picking back up from where I left off: Taisei Yoshida-"

"Out for the same reasons as Muramatsu."

"Alright. Yuzuki Fuwa; Hinano Kurahashi; Hinata Okano; Meg Kataoka; Yuuma Isogai; Hiroto Maehara; Taiga Okajima-"

"I'm out."

"Ok then. Rio Nakamura-"

"I'm out too. As a diplomat, I have a duty to my country I can't fulfill with tentacles."

"Right. Chiba Ryonosuke; Rinka Hayami; Yukiko Kanzaki; Toka Yada; Kirara Hazama; Sosuke Sugaya-"

"I'm out. Based on Koro Sensei's Henna abilities, tentacles would totally screw my art career."

"Ok. Kimura Masayoshi-"

"Out for the same reasons as Nakamura."

"Alright. Last but not least, Koki Mimura."

"I'm out as well. I'll help out in other ways, but I have a promising career in directing and I don't want to throw it down the drain."

"Ok. We now have thirteen viable subjects remaining."

Nagisa smiled. This would be one crazy ride, but what better to serve as a reunion for the assassination classroom?


	3. Complications

Okuda scribbled out a list of names on the blackboard.

"Alright. We'll need enough tentacle stem cells for these people, along with a few for experimentation. Ritsu, do you know where we can find them?"

"All tentacle stem cells were confiscated by the Ministry of Defense after Koro Sensei's death. I'll hack into their mainframe to figure out where they're being stored, though it may take a while."

"Alright. While Ritsu works on that, we'll select teams for infiltration of the exotic matter lab and Ministry of Defense building. Show of hands, who kept up their assassination training?"

Nagisa, Hazama, Kayano, Kataoka, Kimura, Hayami, Fuwa, Okano, Isogai, Maehara, Kanzaki, and Yada all raised their hands.

"Okay, that makes twelve of us. You guys should all train together up here until the date of the infiltration. We'll be up against real people, so real knives and guns. No killing of course. Just minor injuries to keep people off our tail if needed."

Okuda spun around. "Sugaya!"

"Yes?"

"You mind taking point on disguises?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. I can get them done today if need be."

"Don't rush yourself. We have time. Takebayashi-"

"Yeah?"

"If you wouldn't mind sharing the location of the exotic matter lab, it'd be quite helpful."

"Oh! Here..."

Takebayashi wrote the address in a corner of the blackboard.

"Ritsu- how's it coming with the Ministry of Defense mainframe?"

"I have managed to locate the tentacle cells. They are being stored in an underground bunker about sixty miles away from Tokyo."

"Address?"

Ritsu dictated while Okajima wrote the address on the board.

Kayano leaned over to Nagisa and whispered.

"Okuda's grown a lot over the past eight years. I never would've imagined her taking control like this in middle school!"

"Everybody has grown in one way or another. Just like Koro Sensei taught us..."

Nagisa's voice dropped off at the thought of his teacher. Kayano put her arm on his shoulder.

"We'll get him back soon enough."

Nagisa nodded and redirected his attention towards Okuda.

"Before we continue, I'd like to point out a few more complications in our plan. First, while we did manage to deduce that Koro Sensei's likelihood of blowing up is less than 1%, extra precautions would be wise both for him and for the tentacle being sent back to rescue him. Second, in order to rescue him without causing any paradoxes, we have to replace him with an indistinguishable duplicate right before he dies, meaning we need to create a non-sentient mass of yellow tentacles, and we need a way to get tentacle beings through the Shield of Earth. And finally, whomever goes back in time has to return the old-fashioned way: at a rate of one hour per hour."

The atmosphere in the classroom became tense and sober. Whomever went back in time would lose nine years of their life for their middle school homeroom teacher. Not to mention risk their life going through the Shield of Earth, hiding from the Ministry of Defense, and travelling through the wormhole.

"I'm still in."

The desperation Nagisa had harbored throughout his third year was back and stronger than ever.

Okuda nodded, unsurprised at Nagisa's willingness to sacrifice himself. Some things will never change...

"Anybody else still in, or just Nagisa?"

Silence.


	4. Team Up!

"Alright then. We just need enough tentacle cells for Nagisa and experimentation. Of course, if Nagisa fails to maintain mental stability with a single tentacle, we'll need to abort the whole thing. For that reason, I suggest we infiltrate the Ministry of Defense first, and save the exotic matter lab for after preliminary tentacle testing."

The class nodded.

Yada raised her hand.

"Yes Yada?"

"Quick question: what happens if we run into Mr. Karasuma or Professor Bitch? They do work at the Ministry."

"That could complicate things..."

Hara joined in the conversation.

"Why don't we have a team dedicated to keeping them occupied? I meet with them for lunch every once and a while. Maybe I and a few other ladies could keep them in Tokyo for a few hours."

"That sounds good. You'll take point on that Hara; whatever date you set up to meet will be our infiltration date."

Okuda's eyes swept over the class.

"Who else wants to go with Hara?"

Yada, Kurahashi, and Kataoka raised their hands.

"Yada, you're definitely going. Kurahashi and Kataoka: you already said you'd be happy to go on the infiltration mission. You're going to have to choose between that and the distraction team."

Kataoka nodded. "I'll keep my place on the attack squad."

Kurahashi smiled. "I think I'll go on the distraction team. I don't think you guys will have any problems without me on attack duty."

Okuda nodded.

Kimura raised his hand.

"You mind if I sit out of the infiltration as well? Being in the force raises the stakes considerably when it comes to being caught or ID'd."

Okuda nodded. "Makes sense. I assume you'd prefer a more back-end job?"

Kimura nodded back. "If that's okay with everybody else."

"Alright. I propose we divide everybody into four teams: Attack, Distraction, Support, and Prep. Attack will do the actual infiltration and theft, Distraction will keep Karasuma and Professor Bitch away, Support will quarterback the missions via Ritsu, and Prep will help prepare for the mission by way of disguises and weapons. We already have Attack and Distraction teams selected, so that leaves Support and Prep."

Karma raised his hand. "I'll gladly join the Prep team. I can provide large amounts of wasabi."

"Karma, this is your only warning."

"Point taken. Chili paste."

Okuda sighed, resigned to her fate. I shouldn't have discarded my ace over a group text... but c'est la vie. I'll need to install more explosives next time I'm in Karma's apartment...

"I'll be on the Prep team as well."

"Alright Takebayashi. I'll be on Prep team as well."

"I'll join too."

"And me!"

"Ok. That means the Prep team consists of myself, Sugaya, Kimura, Karma, and Takebayashi. Anybody else?"

Nakamura and Yoshida raised their hands, promising weaponry and vehicles, respectively.

"Good. That's seven on Prep. Anybody for Support? Aside from Ritsu, that is."

Itona stood up.

"I'll stick around here to help Ritsu."

"And I can help with the security cameras!"

Everybody stared at Okajima.

"What? I'm a professional photographer for god's sake! I can edit the attack team out."

"Err, alright. Who else?"

"I can help with security cameras too."

"Perfect. Mimura and Okajima will manipulate the security camera footage."

Muramatsu stood up.

"You mind if I join the Distraction team? If they meet at my ramen place I can slow down their orders and keep them there longer."

"Good thinking. Alright, final team divisions are as follows: Nagisa, Kayano, Fuwa, Okano, Kataoka, Isogai, Maehara, Hayami, Kanzaki, and Hazama on Attack. Hara, Yada, Kurahashi, Muramatsu, and Sugino on Distraction. Ritsu, Itona, Okajima, and Mimura on Support. And last but not least, Sugaya, Kimura, Karma, Takebayashi, Nakamura, Terasaka, Yoshida, Chiba, and myself on Prep. Any questions or transfer requests?"

Nobody spoke.

"Alright. Separate into your teams and elect a leader, then have your team leader meet with the other leaders and Ritsu to form a plan."

The class nodded and separated into clumps. Isogai was chosen to lead the Attack team with Kataoka as his second-in-command. Hara took charge of the Distraction team and Ritsu was put in charge of Support. Neither of them chose seconds due to small team size and minimal risks. Okuda took the lead for the Prep team, with Karma as her second (_Fine, but if you mention wasabi once I will throttle you and give your position to __Takebayashi__!_).

After brief individual team meetings, the team leaders got together to strategize. Hara spoke first.

"I've already invited the Karasumas to lunch on the fifth of May. That gives us a little under a month to prepare. That should work, right?"

Okuda, Isogai, and Ritsu nodded.

"Keeping them distracted should be pretty straightforward. I can promise you two hours, maybe more."

Isogai spoke.

"That should be plenty of time. We'll make sure to be in position when you first see them, then start a one-hour clock. That'll allow plenty of breathing room for you, and plenty of time for us to get out of there."

Ritsu smiled and switched her screen image to that of a traffic cop.

"I can hack the traffic lights when they leave to give you even more time."

Okuda's eyes narrowed.

"They might find that suspicious. Let's use that as a last resort."

Ritsu nodded.

"Only as a last resort then. While the Attack team is completing the op, my team will hack into the security system and direct the security cameras away, editing out any appearances. We'll also help direct the members of the team."

"Good." Okuda spoke with authority in her voice, surprising her classmates yet again. "My team can provide explosives, vehicles, disguises, and tranquilizer weapons."

Isogai's face twisted into confusion.

"Where are you going to get tranquilizer weapons?"

"Karma."

"Oh..."


	5. Planning Time

Nagisa stood in the P.E. yard of Class 3-E. He and the rest of the Attack team were meeting here to train and go over the plan Isogai had made with the other team leaders. It appears I'm the first to arrive...

Nagisa looked up at the sky. I wonder what Koro Sensei felt like when he flew... I guess I'll get the chance to ask him soon enough. Nagisa smiled. Then, he gulped. I'll get the chance to experience it soon enough.

Koro Sensei, The Reaper, Kayano, Itona. They tentacles asked them all what they wanted to be. But what do I want to be? My sanity will hinge on the answer...

Nagisa was shaken out of his thoughts by the approach of Isogai.

"Looks like you beat me here Nagisa! Since we're both here early, wanna spar? Rubber knives of course."

Nagisa nodded.

"Seems wise. Good practice and all."

Nagisa drew his knife, as did Isogai. They dropped their bags and walked away from the school building. Isogai lunged forward to strike and Nagisa dodged, attempting to counter with a jab to the back. Isogai leaned forward to avoid the strike and whirled around for another attack. Nagisa grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back. He attempted to end the fight, but Isogai rolled away. Nagisa threw his knife and used the nekodamashi, preventing Isogai from dodging.

"Haven't done that trick since the first day of school!"

"Nic- wait, you used that in a school?!"

"Yeah. Got much easier to take roll after that."

"You are terrifying."

Nagisa smiled and shrugged.

"Given the alternatives were calling in sick and giving them an all-day study hall or allowing that kid to kill me, I don't really regret it much."

Kayano came up the hill waving, with Fuwa and Kanzaki accompanying her.

"Don't tell me you guys started training without us!"

Isogai shook his head. "It's just a friendly spar between friends. Nothing to get worked up about."

"Class president to the end."

"Hazama, when did you get here!?"

"While you two were fighting."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"What was there to say? Anyway, we'll start once Okano, Kataoka, Maehara, and Hayami get here, right?"

Isogai nodded.

"When they get here we'll go over the plan with Ritsu and begin training targeted towards our specific roles. We took into account your strengths from eight years ago, so you should all find your roles fairly easy."

Over the course of the next ten minutes, the four remaining team members arrived. The team then entered the 3-E building to speak with Ritsu.

Isogai stepped forward to stand next to Ritsu, who displayed the schematics of the Ministry of Defense base.

"Ritsu, would you mind giving the team a walkthrough of the base layout?"

"Not at all."

Ritsu's image turned to face the team.

"The base holding the recovered tentacle cells is used exclusively for the storage of materials deemed dangerous by the Ministry. As such, the entire bunker is reinforced to the point of being able to withstand multiple nuclear strikes from both the inside and the outside. As such, there is no way in except by the designated point of entry: a single door you can't get near without clearance. Security is very tight near the entrance, but becomes much more lax the farther in you go. The tentacle cells are stored on the lowest level, about ten stories underground, and are protected by minimal security. That level is accessible both by the emergency exit stairwell and an elevator requiring a passkey to operate."

Isogai nodded. "The plan is for us to go in posing as architects and engineers planning to ensure both structural stability and proper containment of the many radioactive objects stored in the bunker. Once we reach the bottom level, we will grab all tentacle related equipment, along with the stem cells. We will then slip back out and return here to give the tentacle equipment to Okuda and Takebayashi, who will begin testing on Nagisa at their leisure. If everything goes according to plan, there should be no need for violence, but we'll have tranquilizer weapons and smoke bombs just in case."

The team nodded.

"Ritsu and Itona are making earpieces they will use to communicate with us from afar. It will connect us with each other and the Support team, who will quarterback us from here, along with Okuda and Takebayashi, who will advise us in the event something sciency happens and we don't know what to do. We will arrive at the base at noon, the time at which the Distraction Team will begin their mission. We will not begin the mission until the Distraction team confirms the Karasuma couple has arrived. We have two weeks to train for the mission. We'll go over our aliases, practice our acting, and refresh our assassination skills from eight years ago. Unfortunately, we'll be unable to train in marksmanship lest somebody from the main campus hear us and choose to investigate, but we should be able to make up for it in close-quarters combat training."

Hayami raised her hand. "I may be able to help with that."

Isogai raised an eyebrow.


	6. Shooting Time

Author's Note: FindMeI'mLost, the teachers will most certainly be in this fanfic. I actually have some interesting plans surrounding that. However, they will unfortunately not be featured as prominently as the rest of E Class.

The Attack team stood outside a small, dingy building in a less savory end of town.

"So, how is this supposed to help us train in marksmanship?"

Hayami sighed.

"Just get inside."

The group filed in to find themselves face-to-face with a shady-looking guy in a ticket booth.

"Good afternoon to you Miss Hayami! I see you brought friends with you."

The group shot Hayami looks that clearly said, what in the world is going on Hayami?

"The usual times ten, if you don't mind."

"Right away. Since your friends here are first-timers by the looks of it, they'll need to watch the video."

Hayami nodded. "Right."

"If you guys wouldn't mind stepping into the room on your left, I'll start the video."

The group, too confused to rebel, obeyed. They found themselves in a dark room with a large number of benches. They noticed Hayami sit down, and chose to mimic her example.

A TV screen in the front of the room flickered to life and began a video.

**Hi and welcome to Tom's Gun Club. Here at Tom's Gun Club, safety is our number one priority. Here are a few safety rules and guidelines to ensure everybody has an enjoyable and safe experience. Rule 1: Never point the gun at yourself or anybody else. When holding your gun, point it downwards and away from yourself. Rule 2: Keep your safety on until it's time to shoot. Rule 3: In the unlikely event that your gun jams or malfunctions, don't try to fix it yourself. See the representative on duty, who will help fix your problem. Rule 4: when reloading your gun, be mindful f where you're pointing it to avoid accidentally firing on someone nearby. Keep these rules in mind and have tons of fun at Tom's Gun Club.**

The video stopped and the screen shut off. The man from the ticket stall gestured for them to leave the room and handed them each a pistol, a sniper rifle, and a shotgun.

"There's six rounds in each. You get to shoot until you run out. Have fun and be sure to rate us on Yelp!"

Hayami nodded. "Come on guys."

"So, Hayami..." Kanzaki spoke tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"Why did that guy know you?"

Hayami went red.

"Well, uh, I come here with Chiba, err, every once in a while?"

As Hayami was speaking, the group walked into the room they would be shooting in. "Hello"'s and "Who'd you bring with you?"'s chorused from the patrons of Tom's Gun club.

Isogai raised an eyebrow. "Every once in a while?"

Hayami hung her head. "Every day after work."

One of the men who had recognized Hayami stopped shooting and approached their group.

"You bring some newbies Hayami?"

Hazama gave a creepy smile. "Who said we were newbies?"

The man shuddered under Hazama's gaze.

"I suppose you aren't then. By the way, any of you up for a friendly wager? 2:1 odds says I hit more targets."

Hayami raised her hand. "I'll take that bet."

"No way! I know better than to challenge you." The man turned to the rest of the group. "First time I tried to compete with this girl she shot my weapon just as I was about to fire! When I complained about the potential for bodily harm, she just said, 'I didn't hit you' and proceeded to hit a bull's eye on every single target!"

Isogai chuckled. "I guess Hayami hasn't changed much since middle school. Remember that time you and Chiba got banned from the shooting galleries at that festival?"

"She's been that good since middle school!?"

Kayano nodded. "She and Chiba were unstoppable once they had a gun in their hands."

The man shuddered again. "If that Chiba guy is half as good as you, I'd spend my time with you in class in a state of abject terror."

Hayami shrugged. "I missed the one time it really counted."

"What do you mean 'when it really counted?'"

Kataoka stepped in to divert the conversation. "She made a bet with Chiba she could hit a balloon from a mile away. The bullet was off by eight centimeters."

The man began to sweat. "A mile away?"

Isogai nodded, trying to help Kataoka steer the conversation away from the fact Hayami had missed their Mach 20 octopus teacher, whom they were currently training to go back in time to rescue.

Catching on to her classmates' goal, Hayami joined in their attempts.

"Yeah. I felt terrible afterwards for overestimating my abilities. I practiced so hard for the next few months. But anyway, enough about me. You wanted to try your hand against one of my friends, right Kobayashi?"

Kobayashi nodded.

"Err, yeah!"

Hayami considered. "For your skill level, Kataoka should be a good match."

"For my skill level? What does that mean?!"

"It means your skill level is roughly equivalent to what I estimate Kataoka's to be. Therefore, she will prove to be good competition."

Kobayashi was visibly enraged.

"Alright, which one of you is Kataoka?!"

Kataoka raised her hand. "I am."

"Preferred gun?"

"Pistol."

"Alright. Whomever hits the most targets with a pistol wins. Deal?"

Fuwa sidled up next to Kataoka and whispered.

Kataoka nodded. "I accept your challenge. Care to go first?"

"Whatever."

The two competitors loaded their guns and clicked the safety off. Kobayashi went to line up his shot.

"Mmm, this gun is delicious!"

Kobayashi looked back to see Kataoka sucking on her loaded, cocked, safety-off gun. Kataoka discreetly fist-bumped Fuwa upon seeing the look on her opponent's face.

"Uhhh, Kataoka!"

"Please, my friends call me Gastro."

The rest of the group could barely keep their laughter contained. Kobayashi, on the other hand, could barely hold himself together. Hayami is scary enough, but her friends are downright creepy! Between that creepy girl and Kataoka here, I wouldn't be surprised if I was found dead in a ditch tomorrow morning!

"You going to shoot or what?"

"Oh, right."

Kobayashi aimed, listening to Kataoka's loud sucking all the while. His hands quivered the tiniest bit. He shot and missed.

"My turn!"

Kataoka licked her gun one last time and bounced up next to Kobayashi. She hadn't practiced in a while, but her previous training kicked in. She hit the target, but just barely.

"Not my day today, is it? Well, it's not like I can complain when I have this delicious gun to wash down the taste of failure."

Kataoka gave the gun another lick.

"Say, maybe you should try going up against someone else? I'm not doing well today."

Kobayashi turned away from Kataoka, who motioned to her classmates from behind him in a gripping motion. Maehara used the hand signs they had learned in class to respond. Message received. I'll do it.

"Why don't you try going up against Maehara?"

"Uuum, ok. Which of you is Maehara?"

Maehara raised his hand.

"I am hun."

"Uh... Err... preferred weapon?"

"My hands hun, but for this I'll use a shotgun hun."

"Uhhn..." Kobayashi was plainly frightened. "Whomever hits closer to center of the target with a shotgun wins?'

"Alright hun."

Kobayashi cocked his gun. He heard popping behind him. Hazama was cracking her knuckles behind her back, making the popping appear to be Meahara's doing. Kobayashi was inches away from a nervous breakdown.

He shot again, shaking worse than before. He hit the very edge of the target. At least I didn't miss this time...

Maehara took his place and aimed. He hit the target, only off of the center by a few inches.

"Looks like I win this one hun!"

Maehara extended his arm to shake hands.

"Come on hun! No need to be scared. Call me Grip hun."

Nagisa decided it was time for him to get in on the fun. He spun his gun on his finger as he spoke.

"Want to try me next?" Nagisa smiled, face free of the slightest hint of bloodlust.

Nagisa could see his opponent's thought process easily. Finally, someone normal! I can finally focus.

"Right then. What's your name?"

"My name is Nagisa, but my friends call me the God of Death."

Nagisa could feel his classmates snicker internally at his introduction. Kobayashi, unfortunately, could not. His anxiety returned threefold when he saw Nagisa's harmless smile.

"And, uhh, why do they call you that?"

Nagisa waited, smiling. Not yet, not yet, peak!

Nagisa clapped and twisted behind his opponent, finger on his throat, bloodlust plain.

"This is why."

Nagisa let Kobayashi go and hid his bloodlust behind a kind smile.

"Uhhh, I'll leave you to your shooting."

Kobayashi hurried away, sweating profusely and looking back at them fearfully. The group closed into a huddle.

"That was hilarious!" Hayami snickered. "Kobayashi tries to con every newbie who comes in into a bet. He finally bit off more than he could chew! That Gastro idea was solid gold Kataoka."

"Actually, it was Fuwa's idea. I just did what she told me."

Fuwa shrugged. "Why not relive the glory days? That's half the reason everybody agreed to help with this crazy scheme. I mean, we miss Koro Sensei, sure, but we also miss the experiences we shared eight years ago."

The group silenced. Fuwa's words hit home.

Isogai was the one to finally break the silence.

"Alright guys. We'll only be using pistols on the op, but practicing with other guns is wise. If anybody needs help, just ask. For now, we'll practice stationary shooting, but we ought to try and incorporate moving practice as soon as possible. We won't be able to do moving practice here, of course, and it'd be nice if the targets were farther away, but it should be a good way to get back into practice."

The team nodded. "Right."

Nagisa stepped up and cocked his sniper rifle. The first few shots were terrible, but after that his muscle memory took over. He had never been the best gunman in class, but his skills were far from mediocre. By the time the sniper rifle ran out of ammo, Nagisa was quite confident is his abilities. The pistol was similarly simple. The shotgun, however, was difficult due to his lack of experience. He had never used a weapon like it in Class 3-E, so he was starting from scratch. His shots were all over the place, missing the target as often as they hit.

"Is everybody out of ammo?"

The class directed their attention to Isogai and nodded in affirmation.

"Alright then. Let's head back and work on knife combat skills."


	7. Karasuma Time

Hara sat in a booth at Matsuraiken, Yada and Kurahashi on either side of her. The arrival of two new patrons was marked by the jingle of a bell.

Yada waved. Kurahashi stood and spoke. "Hey Mr. Karasuma! Hey Professor Bitch!"

Professor Bitch covered the distance between herself and her former student in seconds, hand on her pupil's mouth before she had time to react.

"Don't call me by that name so loudly!"

Karasuma arrived behind his wife.

"We haven't seen you in a while. How's it been?"

The Karasumas took a seat.

"I'm just cruising at my current job. Waiting for the guy of my dreams to show up and all."

"That's good for you Hara. What about you, Yada?"

"I recently got a job in the business sector with a really good insurance package! The pay's not bad either."

"And Kurahashi?"

"I'm leading regular nature walks on the Class E mountain. Actually, it brings in some pretty good money. But enough about us. What about you guys?"

Professor Bitch leaned in. "Can you keep a secret?"

The three girls nodded, excited and heavily intrigued.

"I'm pregnant!"

The three girls squealed. Hara slipped out her phone.

[Hara] I can buy you guys four to six hours

[Isogai] What!? How?

[Hara] I have my ways. Get the job done.

Hara looked up. "Say, Professor Bitch. You gone shopping for baby things yet?"

The Karasumas returned home several hours later, heavily laden with shopping bags and boxes packed full of baby 'essentials.'


	8. Tentacle Time

The retrieval of the tentacle cells went off, surprisingly, without a hitch. The security at the bunker went along with the Attack team, fully oblivious to their malicious intentions. And under Chiba's instruction, the Ministry of Defense received a professional evaluation of the bunker's structure, which was in great shape.

The Attack team was back at the 3-E classroom, tentacle cells in hand. Class 3-E was gathered to witness the moment. Okuda and Takebayashi grabbed the materials and set about double-checking their authenticity.

"So, how long until you guys test me?"

Everybody looked at Nagisa solemnly. This was the part where Nagisa threw away everything he had for his teacher.

"Not so fast." Okuda broke the silence.

"First, we have to find a way to remove the tentacles safely. Unlike Koro Sensei, we can't perform surgery at Mach 20, so tentacle removal will be dangerous for the party responsible. Also, we need a way to shield tentacle beings from the Shield of Earth."

Nagisa nodded. "I assume you need somebody to test out the removal surgery on?"

Okuda bit her lip. "I know you signed on for this, but experimenting on a human being still feels wrong."

Nagisa shrugged. "Then don't think of it as experimentation. Think of it as a clinical trial of new procedures"

"How is that better?"

"It sounds better. Anyway, I'll have to teach a new class again soon, so if you could be prompt that would be nice."

Okuda looked at Nagisa critically. "Once you go back in time, you'll have to wait nine years before you teach another class."

"So? I'll still be able to teach. I'll just be a little older."

Okuda sighed. "It's a little annoying how optimistic you are. But c'est la vie. If you're still on board, there's no time like the present. Everybody here will be equipped with anti-sensei weaponry of course. Just in case."

Nagisa nodded. He went and sat down at his desk. Okuda passed out knives and guns emblazoned with the letters S.A.A.U.S.O.

"You ready?"

Nagisa nodded. Okuda injected him with one of the tentacle stem cells, muttering about how, 'we really should be doing this in a lab,' and 'we need a way to dispose of this; it's technically a biohazard,' and, 'I cleaned this needle, right? God, I hope so."

A tentacle sprouted from Nagisa's neck. What do you want to be?

Nagisa ignored the question and looked around. Everybody appeared to be moving in slow motion now. He tried out his new tentacle by flexing it and bending it. He could change its color too. His friends hadn't moved an inch in the time it took for him to test his tentacle.

What do you want to be?

There it was again. Nagisa knew it wouldn't stop asking. He began to consider. What did he want to be? He had answered that question before.

I want to be a teacher.

The tentacles stopped speaking to him. His friends still hadn't moved. How do you go back to regular perception?

Nagisa focused on bringing his human senses back.

Okuda looked at him awkwardly.

"So, any homicidal impulses?"

Homicide? If anything, I want to protect people. Protect my students... Like Koro Sensei did.

"Nope. I'm actually feeling pretty good. You all look like you're moving in slow motion though..."

Okuda's eyes lit up with the spark of curiosity.

"Interesting. Presumably, that's just perspective. Now, do you mind trying out your new tentacles?"

"I already flexed them and such. What else do you want me to do?"

Okuda considered. "Would you mind trying to dodge attacks from us? It would help determine the extent of your abilities."

Nagisa nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

Isogai and Maehara launched into action with their anti-sensei knives. Nagisa had gotten quite good at dodging attacks between training and his students making attempts on his life, but now it was child's play. He saw all attacks coming at him in slow motion, and either used his tentacle to redirect or stepped out of the way. BBs were a little harder, but not very.

How did we ever hit Koro Sensei? This is easy at my speed, and he was faster! I'm surprised he isn't still alive...

Nagisa's assailants eventually tired themselves out.

"Taking role will be a lot easier from now on."

The rest of the class stared at Nagisa.

"Well, this is just like old times!" Everybody stared at Karma.

"What? This was pretty much Class E."

Kayano piped up. "Hey, if we really want to relive old times, why don't we try out the pitfall trap I made on Nagisa? It's still there!"

"That'd be a great test of your abilities! Let's go Nagisa!"

Nagisa started backing away from his classmates. "Yeah, I kinda don't want to break my legs."

Itona pressed a button, opening a trapdoor below Nagisa's feet.

"I made a trapdoor too, you know."

Nagisa cushioned his fall with his tentacle, then used it to pull himself up and out of the hole he had fallen into.

"Thank you very much for respecting my opinions Itona."

Itona smirked. "Anytime."

Karma stepped forward to examine Nagisa's tentacle. "Pretty sleek Nagisa."

Karma reached out to touch Nagisa's tentacle. It melted on contact. It didn't hurt much, right about the equivalent of a papercut.

"Another one bites the dust. Are all tentacle beings this dumb?"

Nagisa's tentacle regenerated quickly. He used his tentacle to rifle through all the girls' bags at Mach 20 speed until he found what he was looking for: a makeup kit. He had done makeup before for his students, and that experience came in handy. He did Karma's makeup as quickly as he could and returned the makeup kit to its owner.

"Do you always look this nice when you attack a tentacle being?"

"What does that mean?"

"By the way, thanks for the loan Kayano."

Kayano smirked. She still had some of the kinetic vision from her time with tentacles, and as such had seen what Nagisa had done.

"Anytime. I have a hairbrush too if you need it."

Karma's grin faded. He pulled out his phone and used it to look at his reflection.

"I will jump off that cliff."

Nagisa grinned. "And I will catch you."

Nagisa's tentacle, blue previously, was now wrapped in green stripes.

"Hey, don't get cocky. I might just kill you."

Nagisa looked down at his tentacle. He willed it to return to its previous color.

Okuda cut into the conversation. "Speaking of color changing, do you mind trying out your camouflage Nagisa? For now you can just try color matching to the classroom."

Nagisa nodded. He held his tentacle against the wall and focused on matching it to the wood. His tentacle disappeared into the wall.

"Wow, I can barely see it!"

Okuda scratched in a tiny notebook. "Alright. It looks like we won't need to remove the tentacle after all. Now, we need to turn you into a full-on tentacle being if we want this to work. There are two ways to do that: we can either recreate Yanagisawa's experiment, or try to find a way to do it with the tentacle cells we already have."

Nagisa shrugged. "I'm good with whatever works."

Takebayashi mused to the group. "Yanagisawa's experiment was noted as unethical by Koro Sensei. I don't think he'd approve of us recreating it."

Okuda considered. "And just to make sure, you're still okay with this, right Nagisa? Because once we tentacle-fy you, there's no going back as far as we know. We'll work on it of course, but we can't make any guarantees."

"I can still teach if I look like an octopus monster. Besides, I'll have a good deal of time while I wait to come back to the present day. I can always work on it in my spare time."

"If that's what you intend to do, we'll send you back with all our findings and keep you up to date while we work."

"That would be much appreciated. In the meantime, how do I become a tentacle being in the first place?"

Takebayashi articulated a theory. "If we inject enough tentacle cells into your bloodstream, they'll be carried all around your body and take root in vital areas, thereby fully transforming you."

Okuda nodded. "That could work. Do we have enough cells?"

Takebayashi opened the case retrieved by the Attack team and counted.

"Just barely. We'll have to inject directly into his vena cava though."

"That could kill him!"

"If it works, the tentacles will allow him to regenerate. If not, you're right, he will most likely die."

"Is that a risk we want to take?"

Ritsu joined the conversation.

"I calculate the odds of success at fifty percent."

Okuda's temper flared. "We can't leave Nagisa's life up to a coin flip!"

Nagisa cut in. "Koro Sensei once calculated his chances of survival at fifty percent. He took that chance to save Kayano's life. I will gladly take that chance to save his."

Okuda glared. "At least inject it into the inferior vena cava. Then we'll have more time to save him as he's paralyzed and his chest cavity fills up with blood."

Takebayashi nodded. "That would be wise. Do you mind helping me put all the stem cells in one needle? Oh, and we need to strap him down to a table."

"And just to be sure, you still want to go through with this, right Nagisa?"

Nagisa nodded. "I'll take the chance."

"Alright. If you're sure, I'll go through with it. Now, you'll need to be secured. We can't risk you flinching when we inject the cells."

Ritsu waved one of her robotic arms. "I can hold Nagisa down. I'll be a good deal more secure than standard operation tables, and you can sterilize me pretty easily."

Okuda nodded. "Alright, somebody needs to wipe Ritsu down with isopropyl alcohol. Be thorough! If this fails, Takebayashi and I will need to improvise heart surgery, which is hard enough without the wound getting infected."

"Actually, I won't be improvising. I had a position in an ER for a while, and I had to do heart surgery on a guy with a gunshot wound to the pulmonary artery. It was difficult, but the guy is alive."

Okuda looked impressed. "Wow, really? No wonder you've advanced so fast. Between that and fast-tracking your doctorate it's no wonder you're already famous in the medical field."

Takebayashi shrugged. "It was mostly luck."

"Nevertheless, you have experience, and that's a good thing. What did you use?"

"Clamp, needle, thread, scalpel. All sterile."

Okuda nodded. "We shouldn't go through with this until we have all of those materials on hand."

Takebayashi held up a small bag with a red plus on it. "Never leave home without it."

"Good. Hara, you have Ritsu wiped down?"

Hara nodded. "All clean."

"Alright. Nagisa, if you don't mind."

Nagisa strolled over to Ritsu and held his arms up for her to grab. Ritsu clamped Nagisa around the wrists, neck, hips, and ankles.

"Nagisa is secure."

Nagisa shook his head. "No I'm not. Somebody needs to hold down my tentacle."

"I'll do it."

Tersaka stepped forward and grabbed the blue tentacle.

"I've had plenty of practice grabbing Itona's tentacles. Given that was eight and a half years ago, but what're you gonna do?"

"Here, I'll help."

Karma opened the door to the classroom. He had left to get the makeup off, which he had done quite thoroughly. His face was still slightly wet from washing his face in the bathroom.

Nagisa checked Karma's hand for knife slivers. Good, he's clean.

Karma grabbed his friend's tentacle.

"For the record, if you ever do makeup on me again, I will personally see to it that you die a horrendous and painful death."

Nagisa chuckled. "Don't worry. I'd much rather do your nails instead."

Karma glared.

"Break it up you two. We're kind of about to potentially do heart surgery, so it'd help if we didn't have to keep the two of you from fighting."

"By the way guys, if I die-"

The entire class silenced and held their breath

"Would you mind teaching my class next year?"

E Class chuckled.

"We will. We promise."

"Right then. Shall we?"

Takebayashi cut off the black t-shirt Nagisa was wearing. He then grabbed a large needle chock full of tentacle cells.

"Hold him steady Ritsu."

Ritsu's image nodded. Takebayashi jammed the needle into Nagisa's chest and pushed the lever down. Tentacle cells flooded into Nagisa's heart. He started trying to convulse, but Ritsu held him in place. Takebayashi pulled the needle out and set it down, ready with a scalpel for the worst case scenario.


	9. Octopus Time

Tentacles slowly overtook Nagisa's body. Ritsu, noticing the success of the medical endeavor, let Nagisa go. He fell to the floor, and turned into a ten-foot tentacle monster with a round head. All his clothes shredded and fell off of him. Realizing this, Nagisa became embarrassed and turned pink.

Nakamura and Karma pulled their phones out and started taking pictures.

"Karma, Nakamura, stop it!"

Karma stuck his tongue out. "Make me."

Nagisa sped out of the room at Mach 20 to look for something to wear. He stumbled over his new tentacles a few times, but was mostly unhindered. Nothing will fit me! Except...

Nagisa grabbed Koro Sensei's old robes from the staff room and put them on, then sped back to the classroom.

Okuda was breathing in and out slowly. "All right. That was the most nerve-wracking thing I have done in my life, being captured by the Reaper included."

Takebayashi nodded. "I agree. It took everything I had not to start shaking."

"So Nagisa, you're an octopus now." Terasaka was staring dumbfoundedly.

Nagisa nodded his beach ball of a head.

Okuda began scratching in a notebook. "For some reason, you're blue instead of yellow."

"Maybe it's because my hair was blue?"

Takebayashi shrugged. "Given the fact that tentacle beings can change their skin color, I doubt Nagisa's blueness will have any effect on overall performance."

Okuda nodded. "You're probably right. Now, we need to determine Nagisa's level of ability. We can start by having him attempt things we saw Koro Sensei do, then move to attempting new techniques."

"So, what should I do first?"

Everybody stared at Nagisa.

"Why don't we have you try things in the order we saw Koro Sensei do them?"

Okuda nodded. "That seems wise Karma. So let's make a list of things we saw Koro Sensei do in chronological order."

Takebayashi crossed over to the blackboard and grabbed a piece of chalk.

"Alright, what's the first thing we saw Koro Sensei do?"

Kurahashi raised her hand.

"Well, the first thing we saw him do was change color. He had those green stripes when he introduced himself, remember? Then we saw him regenerate when he demonstrated the anti-sensei BBs."

Takebayashi nodded and wrote on the blackboard.

"The next thing we saw was him flying to Sichuan China for Mapo Tofu. So I guess that would count as flying?"

"Thank you Kataoka. What came next?"

Sugino tossed a baseball up and caught it. "Next he shed his skin to save Nagisa from the bomb Terasaka made him deliver."

Everybody glared at Terasaka.

"Hey, I've grown! I'd never do that now."

Class 3-E continued glaring.

"Can we just move on from the whole suicide bombing thing? I've said I'm sorry."

"Fine. What's next?"

Class E had a solid list of fourteen abilities written down quickly.

"First up we need to test your ability to change color." Okuda whipped out another, larger notebook.

"I'll record results. Nagisa, whenever you're ready."

Nagisa willed himself to change color. His new tentacles went from blue to yellow.

Karma smirked. "You seem to have your color pretty much under control. But can you maintain that control?"

Karma revealed a photo of Nagisa in a red skirt. Nagisa went pink.

"I wonder..." Takebayashi mused.

Okuda finished taking notes with a jab of her pencil. "What is it Takebayashi?"

"Nagisa seems to react to situations similarly to how Koro Sensei did. I have to wonder if it means Nagisa will share his weaknesses?"

Okuda assumed a contemplative expression. "We should test that too. Nagisa, where's the notebook you wrote Koro Sensei's weaknesses in?"

Nagisa's image flickered for a minute. Suddenly, he was holding a notebook.

"You appear to be adjusting to your speed well."

"Not really. It takes up a slew of energy... I'm pretty tired now, and kinda hungry."

Kayano reached into her purse. "Here, I have an energy bar."

Kayano tossed the bar to Nagisa, who caught it with one of his tentacles.

"It's so weird not having opposable thumbs..."

Nagisa tried to unwrap the bar, but his new tentacles weren't built for it.

"I can't open a package anymore..."

Karma pulled out his phone and started filming.

"I suppose this is why Koro Sensei would eat the packaging... Anybody mind helping me out?"

Nagisa handed the bar back to Kayano, who opened it for him.

"Thanks. I suppose I'll have to use scissors from now on..."

Nagisa munched on the bar Kayano had provided as Okuda lectured him.

"Alright, if tentacles feel as weird to you as you claim, you ought to practice moving with them at regular speed. We can't let anybody see you, of course, so you'll have to be either on the mountain or out of sight at all times. Why don't you head outside and get used to you tentacles while Takebayashi and I prep for some tests?"

Nagisa swallowed the last of the bar and nodded. He walked out of the classroom at regular speed, tripping over himself as he did so. Out in the hallway, Nagisa walked as slowly as he could, doing his best to re-learn how to walk.

Nagisa stepped out of the building. He heard movement behind himself. Nagisa turned around to see Kayano and Itona.

"Shall we speak in the shed?" Itona deadpanned.

Nagisa nodded. "Sure, I guess."

Once the group of three reached the shed, Kayano shut the door.

"Are you okay?" Kayano spoke with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, fine."

Itona narrowed his eyes. "We've both had tentacles before. You're either lying or deluded. Which one is it?"

Nagisa shook his head. "I'm really fine. I know you both said having tentacles was excruciatingly painful, but that's not how it feels to me."

Kayano raised an eyebrow. "Alright. But if that changes, talk to us. Hiding the pain won't help."

Nagisa nodded. "You'll be the first to know."

"Also, Nagisa."

"Yes?"

"When the tentacles asked you what you wanted to be, what did you say?"

Nagisa shrugged his non-existent shoulders. "Same thing I said in middle school. I have a target; I won't look away from it now."

"You said teacher?"

Nagisa nodded.

"It appears teacher is the magic answer. Let us know if you need help with anything, ok?"

"Alright. I'm off to get used to my tentacles."

The two ex-tentacle users nodded.

"Don't make the mistakes we did."

Nagisa smiled. "What kind of teacher doesn't learn from those around him?"

With that, Nagisa left. It took about an hour to reach the average human level of coordination with his tentacles. Another hour had him free-running at the level he had previously exhibited.


	10. Duplicate Time

Class E decided to go their separate ways and reconvene the next morning. Nagisa sped home at Mach 20, carefully avoiding cameras. They probably couldn't catch him moving at Mach 20, but better safe than sorry. Last time a creature like him had shown up, the government had set a 10 billion yen bounty on its head and trained assassins specifically to kill it.

I'll save you Koro Sensei. Even if I have to die in your place to do it.

Nagisa reached his apartment building. He elected to go in through a window as opposed to the door so as not to startle his neighbors.

He reached his apartment and sat down. He was very hungry and tired. He went into the kitchen to make dinner for himself. His Mach 20 speed made quick work of all the required slicing and dicing, but did nothing to speed up the cooking.

While his dinner was in the oven, Nagisa set about cleaning up his apartment. It took barely a minute to do a deep clean.

Mach 20 speed doesn't help fill time, that's for sure. Nagisa pondered. What should he do next? He made lesson plans for the start of the next year in about twenty seconds.

Nagisa looked around, considering. He caught sight of one of his tentacles. Okuda said we need to replace Koro Sensei with an indistinguishable duplicate right before his death, right?

Nagisa considered. How do I make a fake Koro Sensei the rest of E-Class won't identify when it's stabbed?

Nagisa looked at his own tentacles. It has to be made of tentacle matter or it'll be identified as a fake the minute it's stabbed.

Nagisa used a tissue to grab a rubber anti-sensei knife. He willed himself to turn yellow and sliced off a tentacle. It regenerated quickly, leaving a squirming yellow tentacle on the ground. Nagisa picked it up and staunched the bleeding on the end of the tentacle that had previously been attached to him.

If I hold the blood in long enough, it might regenerate. Nagisa had no such luck. The tentacle just disintegrated in his... well, they used to be hands. I'll need to intervene more directly... Maybe stitches?

Nagisa grabbed a needle and thread and cleaned them with isopropyl alcohol. He turned yellow and cut off another tentacle. This time, he sewed the previously attached end closed before much blood could be lost. The tentacle remained intact and slightly squirmy for about a minute.

Not long enough... If I make the duplicate a minute before it's time for the switch, I'll be too slow to do it without being seen.

Nagisa didn't know what else to do to keep the tentacle alive. Well, time for some good old-fashioned cramming!

Nagisa sat down at his laptop and began researching medical procedures used to preserve amputated limbs. He found formaldehyde to be used in the preservation of amputated limbs. Maybe it will preserve the tentacle?

Further research showed formaldehyde to be found in nail polish, among other cosmetics. Nagisa pulled out his phone and opened the E Class group chat.

[Nagisa] Anybody have some yellow nail polish I can borrow?

[Kataoka] What did Karma do

[Nagisa] It's not for Karma

[Nakamura] Ooh, is it for you?

[Nagisa] Sort of

[Nakamura] Sort of? What kind of answer is that?!

[Nagisa] Guys, I just need some yellow nail polish

Kayano sent a picture of several yellow nail polishes to the group.

[Kayano] Take your pick

[Nakamura] Why do you have so many yellow nail polishes?

[Kayano] Because for some reason paparazzi care which specific yellow I use, and I don't want to show favoritism

Nagisa sped over to Kayano's house at Mach 20 and grabbed one of the nail polishes

[Nagisa] Thx Kayano

[Kayano] Anytime

[Nakamura] I think we're overlooking the important thing here

[Yada] And that would be?

[Nakamura] Tentacles made Nagisa act like a chick!

[Karma] Are we sure he wasn't a chick to begin with?

[Nakamura] Well, he didn't have anything in terms of bust

[Karma] Neither did Kayano, and she's a gal

[Nagisa] I AM A GUY AND ALWAYS WILL BE

[Karma] Then explain the nail polish

[Nagisa] I needed the formaldehyde in it

[Okuda and Takebayashi] You do realize formaldehyde causes cancer, right?

[Nagisa] It's also used to preserve amputated limbs

[Hazama] I can back that up

[26 people] Why the hell are you amputating a limb!?

[Nagisa] Okuda said I need to make a duplicate to replace Koro Sensei right before he dies. The best way to do that is with amputated tentacles

[Kayano] So that's why it needs to be yellow nail polish

[Nagisa] Yeah

[Okuda] Won't that leave behind a yellow shell when the tentacles disintegrate?

[Nagisa] Look, I'm trying here

[Okuda] You should use straight formaldehyde, watered down a bit

[Nagisa] Well where do I get formaldehyde?

[Okuda] I have some at my house

[Karma] You have a cancer-causing chemical just laying around in your house?

[Okuda] No way!

[Okuda] I use proper storage safety measures

[Karma] I have never loved you more

[Terasaka] Let me repeat, I am doomed

[Terasaka] Hang on Nagisa, where are you getting tentacles to test on?

[Nagisa] Places

[Okuda] Hang on, are you cutting your tentacles off!?

[Nagisa] A little bit

[Okuda] That's terrible! You need to stop right now. We still have a few leftover tentacle stem cells, we'll use those

[Okuda] You did not just run off with my formaldehyde!

[Nagisa] It works very well

[Nagisa] Even disintegrates properly when stabbed

[Okuda] This is unethical!

[Nagisa] I regenerate

[Okuda] That doesn't make it okay!

[Nagisa] Don't worry, I'm fine

[Okuda] We're discussing your overwhelming need to sacrifice yourself tomorrow

[Nagisa] I'm fine Okuda

[Okuda] I'll be the judge of that

Nagisa switched off his phone. Tomorrow will be quite a day... Nagisa went over to the oven and pulled out his dinner. While he was waiting for it to cool, he went and cut off another tentacle, then both stitched it and soaked it in a formaldehyde/water mixture. He took it out and dried it, then started a timer.

While he was eating dinner, Nagisa watched his tentacle. It took forty-seven minutes and eight seconds for the tentacle to disintegrate.

Assuming I recover from tentacle loss at the same rate as Koro Sensei, I should be at top speed by the time I do the swap if I create the dummy forty-five minutes beforehand.

Nagisa smiled. That's one problem solved. Now I just need to figure out how to get past the Shield of Earth...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, homework snuck up on me like the God of Death, and killed me just as fast. But I do have a chapter for you, so here you go!**

E Class was assembled in the school building they had so many memories of. They were awaiting the arrival of Nagisa.

"You'd think he'd be more punctual now he's an octopus." Terasaka huffed.

Nakamura shrugged. "He might be trying to prank Karma again."

Kayano nodded. "It's possible, though I don't know what the specific reason would be."

Hazama grinned eerily. "Probably for last night's text. Karma did call him a girl."

Nakamura nodded. "So obviously, if we want to see him, there's only one thing to do."

Hazama nodded. "Use Karma as a human sacrifice."

Nakamura and Hazama turned to Karma.

"Hang on, there's no proof that Nagisa will come after me. He may go for Nakamura. She teased him too!"

Nakamura snickered. "Nice try, but you're coming with us."

Nakamura and Hazama advanced on Karma, who took an offensive stance in a clear gesture meaning 'I'm not going down without a fight.'

Just as Karma was about to engage Hazama and Nakamura, a blue octopus flickered into existence with a whoosh.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, I was finishing the manual on assembly of the Shield of Earth doorway I made."

In another whoosh, each former classmate was holding a thick book entitled, 'Assembly Guide to the Shield of Earth Gateway.'

"There's a manga on proper use of the gateway in the back."

The entire class was staring at Nagisa.

"Nagisa, you..."

"Just like he did..."

"It's happening again."

"Is the will to create guidebooks that are way too long and thorough a side effect of becoming an octopus?"

Nagisa went slightly pink. "I needed something to pass the time..."

Okuda cocked an eyebrow. "You mean in addition to mutilating yourself?"

Nagisa's pink tint vanished. "I'm not mutilating myself! Just using tentacles to create an indistinguishable Koro Sensei duplicate."

Okuda gave Nagisa a hard glare. "Look, I understand you really want to save Koro Sensei. But like he said, no target is worth sacrificing yourself for."

"I'm not sacrificing myself!"

"Oh really?" Okuda had an almost amused look on her face. "First in line to risk being ID'd by the government on a dangerous mission to infiltrate a high-security Ministry of Defense bunker. Is okay with spending nine years on a rescue mission. Only person willing to give up the rest of their normal life to become a tentacle being. Doesn't care about a fifty percent chance of death. Cuts off your own limbs for experimentation. Seems a lot like sacrificing yourself to me."

Nagisa hung his head.

"Look, Nagisa, I'm not saying this to make you feel bad. I'm saying this so you'll think about your own safety next time you're about to make the brave sacrifice."

"I get your point. Though I really don't see a way around cutting a few tentacles off. Whatever duplicate I make, I'll have to make it after I go back in time, which rules out using the tentacle stem cells since I won't be able to get them without potentially disrupting the timeline."

Terasaka raised his hand. "Why don't we just make the duplicate here and now, then take it back with you when you go back in time?"

Nagisa, Okuda, and Takebayashi answered in unison.

"The more matter you send through a wormhole, the more likely it is to collapse, which would trap Nagisa/me between time, if that makes any sense."

Takebayashi readjusted his glasses. "Nagisa, did you research wormholes too?"

Nagisa nodded. "Like I said, I had time on my hand- err, tentacles. I also did some research on temporal paradoxes, so I know how to avoid them."

Okuda nodded. "That's good. The last thing we want to do is screw up the timeline."

Nagisa gave an inhuman grin. "Nufufu. I won't be doing that!"

Okuda narrowed her eyes, thinking. _He's turning into Korosensei... But is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

The entire class copied the first portion of Okuda's thought, but only Kayano and Itona considered the second part.

Nagisa continued talking.

"Anyway, next we need to steal the exotic matter, then I'll be good to go, right?"

Okuda spoke a little too quickly, concerned that Nagisa would rush in and hurt himself.

"No way Nagisa. You're not going through time until we've done the math, plus you can do everything Korosensei could and more. This has to go off flawlessly or we're all screwed to paradox-verse, and the only way to ensure it goes off flawlessly is to practice till you're sick of it."

Nagisa's grin did not fade.

"Ok. We already tested color changing and mobility yesterday, plus regeneration when I was trying to create the duplicate."

Okuda glared at him.

"I still don't support that."

Nagisa went pink. Okuda continued without paying it any mind.

"But moving on, the next thing on the list is flight. Did you test that on the way here or~?"

Nagisa shook his huge head.

"No. Just ran."

Okuda nodded.

"That'll be the next step then. Shall we step outside?"

Nagisa chuckled.

"Nurufufufufu. That seems wise."

Nagisa blurred and was gone. The class noticed him standing outside, waving merrily. The group stirred, ready to pursue the new octopus. They made their way to the door, sliding it open with a rattle.

"Oh!"

Everybody turned to look at Kayano.

"I dropped one of my hairpins. Itona, you mind helping me look?"

Kayano caught Itona's eye, obviously telling him to go along with her act. Itona turned and shrugged, careful to maintain his deadpan exterior.

"Sure, I guess."

Itona walked over to Kayano. The rest of the class continued on their course. They knew Kayano had just wanted to talk to Itona, but they were close enough to leave it alone. They trusted each other enough to know that if Kayano needed help, she would ask for it. They trusted each other enough to let each other have secrets.

The minute the last of the former E Class had left the building, Kayano spoke.

"Nagisa's behavior has been... interesting... recently. Wouldn't you agree?"

Both Kayano and Itona wore expressions of deadset seriousness. They were rather close to this matter, and they knew the stakes.

"So you've noticed it too?"

Kayano nodded.

"He's acting like Korosensei. Though I fear that may not be a good thing. Granted, it could be worse, but I'm still worried."

"But do you think it's wise to confront him? It could make it worse, though I fear for what will happen if we stand by and let it happen."

Wind gushed in through an open window. Kayano and Itona turned to see a blue octopus flying around the schoolyard and the sky.

"Let's wait. Okuda did say she had a plan to stabilize the anti-matter, right? Maybe that will also stabilize Nagisa's personality. After that, if he doesn't get better, we'll intervene. That good with you?"

Itona nodded.

"Alright. We should still keep an eye on him though. Maybe you could offer to come over and help him train or something? I've never been terribly close with him, so it'd be a bit suspicious if I made the offer."

Kayano smiled, picking up a hairpin as she did.

"I think I will. Anyway, found the hairpin. Shall we join the others?"

"Of course. Let's go."

The two former tentacle-users left the room, no sign of weighty conversation on their faces. Kayano was meticulously attempting to reinsert her hairpin, and wore an expression to match. Itona was his usual deadpan, as if he really didn't care about, well, anything.

Kurahashi waved the pair over.

"Come on guys! Nagisa's going to try to shed his skin like Korosensei did!"

Kayano smiled and nodded. Itona just shrugged, face still deadpan. They were no strangers to putting up a front of normalcy. They endured tentacles, and they gained a blade for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**BTW, all relationships are either platonic or established. This is not a NagiKae fic, nor will it ever be. It is not a KaruNagi either. Nagisa will remain single for the entire story. Repeat: Nagisa is staying single. I am not a shipper, and do not write shipper fics. Any romance will be between background characters, and will be established. THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE. Thank you and enjoy the story. -UndecidedAnimeGirl**

* * *

"Hey Nagisa!"

Kayano waved to the blue tentacle monster. Nagisa had just finished testing his mucus as a shield against water. It was pretty gross, but effective. Okuda had decided to postpone testing Nagisa's absolute defense form until they could find a place to test without blowing anything up. Or attracting attention by way of a giant explosion. Or harming each other by way of a giant explosion. Or ending up on the wrong end of any explosion-related ramifications.

"Yes Kayano?"

Nagisa was in front of Kayano. If not for the kinetic vision Kayano had retained from the slightly-less-than-thorough exorcism of her tentacles eight years ago, she would have assumed he simply appeared out of thin air. But her experience told her otherwise. She knew he had simply run _really_ _really_ fast to stand in front of her.

Kayano laughed at Nagisa's sprint to reach her.

"I was thinking, why don't I come over to your apartment this afternoon? We can stop by the store on the way there too. Tentacles take a lot of energy, right? I know my way around high-calorie snacks, so I can help you find the best ones!"

Kayano spoke quickly, doing her best to come off kind and authentic. She succeeded. Not even the most socially attuned person in the world (*cough* Nagisa *cough*) could see through her front.

"By high-calorie snacks, I take it you're referring to pudding?"

Kayano giggled, acting as spot-on as ever.

"Well, I thought I was a good actor, but you saw right through me..."

Kayano giggled again.

"Come on Nagisa. We're going to buy some pudding."

Kayano grabbed a tentacle and started dragging Nagisa along.

"Nufufu. If you insist~"

Kayano could swear that Nagisa's smile had gotten wider. _Well, Itona and I haven't been proven wrong yet..._

Kayano sighed. _Come on Nagisa. Fight this. Be yourself, not the tentacles..._

"Are you okay Kayano?"

Kayano's mask of chipper pudding anticipation was back.

"Just sad we'll never be able to make one of those giant puddings again. Remember how we filled it with explosives?"

Nagisa grinned even wider.

"Indeed I do."

Kayano looked up at Nagisa. His now sesame-seed-like eyes had a faraway look in them, as if he was recalling a wonderful memory. _There's the Nagisa I know. He never did stop missing the 3-E days. None of us did, but him most of all._

Kayano smiled. _Maybe Itona and I won't have to intervene._

Kayano kept pulling Nagisa along towards the base of the mountain. When they were almost to the end of the path, Kayano squeezed Nagisa's tentacle. Still lost in thought, he turned the color of his skin before being tentacle-fied. They walked on to a small shop, never speaking. Just being together, knowing not to disturb the memory. It wasn't until they were back in Nagisa's apartment, pudding(s) in hand, that Nagisa spoke.

"Kayano?"

Kayano turned around to face Nagisa, a small, tentative smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wish you could relive 3-E? Even when the tentacles were putting you through excruciating pain, and the Reaper tried to break your ribcage? Just, to be there? Though the good and the bad?"

Kayano's smile vanished, replaced by an expression of deep empathy for her classmate.

"I would give everything I have to relive my lowest point during that year. But Nagisa."

Kayano caught her longtime crush's now beady eyes.

"We can't. No matter how much we want to. We've graduated; we can't just retake the class on a whim. We can keep in touch with our teacher, but we can't just sit through the same lessons year after year and stagnate. You understand that, right?"

Kayano was sad, deep down. It was good that Nagisa's actual personality was back, but the sadness that came with it made Kayano pity her classmate. Nagisa seemed to be stuck between deep seated sadness and nostalgia and a personality that wasn't his. Unless...

Nagisa sighed.

"I understand."

All of the sudden, Korosensei was back.

"Now, about that pudding..."

Nagisa had all the pudding laid out and organized on his small dining/work/all-purpose table in less than a second.

Kayano looked at his back as he fawned over the puddings with a mixture of pity and empathy. _Oh Nagisa, you poor poor man. Hiding the pain behind another person's mask... I'm so sorry Nagisa._ Nagisa wasn't stuck between sadness and a fake personality. He was covering his sadness with a fake personality.

Kayano quickly pulled out her phone and opened up a chat with Itona.

[Kayano] Nagisa will be fine

[Itona] You sure?

[Kayano] Yes

[Itona] May I ask what made you sure?

Kayano sighed.

[Kayano] His mask slipped

Itona did not ask any clarifying questions. From that one text, he gathered as much information as if he had been there himself.

[Itona] Alright. Make sure he's okay. In the other sense of the word

[Kayano] That's not what he needs

[Itona] Ah

[Itona] Make sure he gets what he needs

[Kayano] Consider it done

Kayano flipped her phone closed and stepped up next to Nagisa, ready to eat pudding as if Nagisa's mask had never slipped at all.

* * *

**Okay, maybe there will be a little romance? Maybe this was romance? I don't know. I tried not to. My pen slipped? I guess? I am not a shipper. But maybe this is just a little bit of a shipper fic? Nagisa, his experiences, and time travel will still be the main focus of the story. But maybe there will be a little bit of NagiKae on the side? (You don't know my shame.) Anyway, thanks for reading ~UndecidedAnimeGirl**


	13. Chatfic

**I'm alive! I've been pretty busy recently, so this chapter is basically a chatfic. I'm working on getting some more plotheavy chapters in, but in the meantime, enjoy the sheer stupidity of the greatest classroom in history combined with my insanity.**

* * *

[Kayano sent a picture to the group]

Class E looked down at their phones to see a photograph of a giant blue octopus with dozens of meticulously stacked pudding cups in front of him. Some of the pudding cups had yet to be eaten, but the majority were empty down to the last drop.

[Kayano] Guys

[Kayano] Nagisa OUTATE FRICKING KOROSENSEI!

[Kayano] HE TOTALLY OBLITERATED KOROSENSEI'S RECORD!

[Kayano] AND HE'S STILL GOING!

[Okuda] Maybe he needs to eat a lot to regain energy after all that training

[Okuda] *cough* and mutilating himself *cough*

[Nakamura] Still shading Nagisa?

[Nakamura] Honestly, the only person you can blame is yourself

[Okuda] EXCUSE ME!?

[Nakamura] You are the one who gave him formaldehyde, a commonly found organic compound with the formula CH2O which has been recognized as cancer-causing by the state of California

[Takebayashi] Did you copy that from a Wikipedia article?

[Nakamura] As a Wikipedia admin and contributor, I have no comment on that implicitly anti-Wikipedia comment

[Okuda] God, you copied from a Wikipedia article

[Terasaka] What's the problem with that?

[Terasaka] I use Wikipedia all the time

[Karma] Don't worry Terasaka. It's a smart person thing

[Terasaka] What the hell do you mean by that!?

[Karma] I meant what I said: it's a matter for smart people, so you don't need to worry your pretty little head about it

[Terasaka] The hell you trying to say smartass!?

[Terasaka] I'll have you know that my boss has praised me several times for my wit and resourcefulness!

[Karma] Oh, has he?

[Karma] How sweet

[Terasaka is typing]

[Isogai] Come on you two, break it up

[Nakamura] Aww, Isogai, why'd you have to go and do that? It was just getting good!

[Okuda] We still need to address your transgression

[Nakamura] My transgression?

[Okuda] You copied from a damn Wikipedia article! To those who have committed their life to science, it's heresy at best. Once, guy in one of my science classes was flunked for citing a Wikipedia article in a paper worth, like, 0.0001% of the grade!

[Nakamura] Your professor must've been a serious hardass

[Okuda] Actually, he was a real sweetheart. Made cookies for the class on the first class of every month. Even threw a mini-party after finals and introduced us to thesis hotseat

[Nakamura] Thesis hotseat?

[Okuda] Yeah! Our professor projected all our theses onto the wall, and everybody would guess who the thesis belonged to. Everybody who got it right got to grill the person for five minutes while they sat in the hot seat

[Karma] Let's play

[Okuda] It'd probably just turn into regular hotseat, what with how different our areas of study are

[Karma] I know

[25 people] WE ARE NOT PLAYING THAT WITH KARMA THERE

[25 people] or Nakamura

[2 people] Hey!

[26 people] Don't pretend to be innocent

[2 people] T-T

[2 people] You guys are mean

[26 people] Suck it up devil duo

[Karma] Fine, I'll just go prank one of my underlings

[Nakamura] And I'll discreetly shoot the newest American Civil Servant in the ass then play dumb about it when he asks

[26 people] Case in point

[Nakamura] Now, on to the matter at hand

[Nakamura] When are we playing that game of hotseat?

[26 people] Goodbye

* * *

**And so ends my cheap-ass chapter of chatfic... Thank you for not giving up on this story. I'm working on an update, so please bear with me. ~UndecidedAnimeGirl : )**


	14. Chapter 14

**I live! I have decided that there will be probably some NagiKae eventually, but no promises either way. Also, sorry for the wait, I've had a slew of homework and such. Life tip: Never agree to do five pieces for newspaper when you have twice as much economics homework due as usual, have to create a binder for and facilitate a public speaking meeting, watch 2 ½ hours or chemistry videos, finish Algebra 1, memorize a list of Japanese verbs, and learn the basics of Mandarin Chinese, Korean, and Tamil for a job you really shouldn't have agreed to do. Anyway, enjoy the update and remember to review, follow, and favorite. -UndecidedAnimeGirl**

* * *

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Nyu?"

"Like, if you need help with anything."

"Of course!"

She sighed, knowing full well that he wouldn't.

* * *

Kayano smiled and waved to Nagisa from the street. He was waving back from his apartment, smiling broadly in Koro Sensei's trademark fashion. Kayano gave one last smile, then looked back down towards her purse. She pulled out her phone and opened up a chat with Itona.

[Kayano] Hey Itona, want to meet up? To discuss the situation?

About half an hour away, in a small electronics factory in Tokyo, Itona looked away from a redboard he was tinkering with and read a notification on his phone. He set down his tools and picked up his phone to respond.

[Itona] Yeah

[Itona] Where?

[Kayano] We should go somewhere that there's no chance of running into somebody from E Class

[Itona] Right

[Itona] Want to just come to the factory?

[Kayano] Sure

[Kayano] I'll be there as fast as I can

Kayano returned her phone to her purse and picked up the pace. She was speedwalking now, pontificating on the new development with Nagisa.

_Batap, batap, batap._

Itona turned to see the already opening door. Kayano bounced in and shut the door behind herself. She was smiling widely, completely genuine, but Itona knew it was an act. The matter they were to discuss was too heavy for a smile like that.

"Hey Itona! Say, I heard an office building down the street from here got broken into. Have you updated security around here since then? Like, with cameras and stuff?"

Itona caught on to Kayano's act.

"No. The only cameras here are the ones on your phone and that old one in the corner. It doesn't even have audio."

"Ah."

Kayano walked towards the corner Itona indicated, appearing to take a closer look at the camera, and in the process leaving the camera's field of view. As soon as she was out of view, Kayano took her phone out and turned off the microphone, then slid it into the drawer of a nearby desk.

"Sorry, didn't want Ritsu popping in unexpectedly. She'd never divulge Nagisa's secret, but if she hears us talking about him she may play the audio for him."

"Would it really be bad enough to warrant the measures you took? It may make Ritsu suspicious if she tries to pop in."

Kayano sighed.

"Nagisa can't know that I know what I'm about to tell you. That will only make it worse."

Itona cocked an eyebrow, face disinterested to all but his closest friends.

"Alright then, out with this dirty little secret."

Kayano sighed again.

"As you know, I went with Nagisa this afternoon to keep an eye on him and ascertain whether or not the tentacles were changing his personality."

Itona nodded.

"The thing is, the tentacles haven't changed his personality. He's just covering up his pain from that night with a fake personality. I assume he was scared one of us would notice, now that we're spending so much more time together, and grabbed at Korosensei's personality as the ideal mask now that he has tentacles."

Itona adopted the expression of a man deep in thought.

"That's both better and worse at the same time... What should we do?"

Itona looked up at Kayano, legitimate concern in his eyes, but also a look of helplessness, like he knew the answer Kayano would give.

"I think you and I both know that intervention will only make him cling to the mask harder, especially from us. We're his friends. He won't want us to worry."

"But we can't just sit by and do nothing. That kind of thing will tear him apart."

Kayano nodded.

"It will, but the best thing to do right now is let him fall apart, then be there when he needs help picking up the pieces."

Itona sighed.

"It irks me to know that you're right. But nevertheless, I will stand by you on the sidelines and turn a blind eye to the cracks in Nagisa's mask until it's crumbled enough to be removed."

"Alright."

Itona's face cleared, obviously ready for another topic. Kayano happily obliged.

"But Itona: what the hell? That sounded like a quote from some guy in some fantasy epic."

Itona reddened.

"The Terasaka gang still meets up sometimes. Hazama forced me to join her book club."

Kayano snickered. They chatted for a moment more, then Kayano took her leave and returned to her apartment.

As Kayano walked, she chewed her lip thoughtfully. _I know leaving Nagisa alone is the best course of action... But it still makes me feel dumb and worried and useless. Like some girl in an anime whose only purpose is to serve as a love interest for the main character. But there's still nothing I can do._

Kayano kicked a pebble.

_Mark my words Nagisa, I will find a way to help you. I am more than a ditzy love interest, and I am going to save my friend._

Meanwhile, in his own apartment, Nagisa was brooding whilst researching places to set up shop in the past for the years he would be there, awaiting his moment to strike.

_I have to save Korosensei. To make it up to him for all the crap he put up with from me and the rest of E Class. We tried to kill him on a daily basis! We were stubborn and hotheaded and misguided and stupid and all-around bigheaded jerks and all he did, day after day, was give us a huge smile and do everything he could to make our lives and education fun and well-rounded and perfect. And we still killed him. Like it was some sort of game. He gave us the best year of our lives and we. Killed. Him._

A tear escaped Nagisa's sesame seed-like eye. He disregarded it as he trained his hand-eye coordination for his inevitable need to replace Korosensei's tentacles with false ones.

_Keep fighting. Keep training. Keep learning. Keep going until Korosensei is sitting next to you, alive and well. Until Korosensei lives, and until you've made everything up to him._

Nagisa sighed. Then, he morphed his sigh into a wide, goofy grin and shifted himself to be a sunny yellow, taking solace in his act, the mask he spent every waking hour decorating and making better.

_Until I've saved you, Korosensei, I will take up your mantle and do for my classmates what you would do for them if you were here. Until you're safe, I will be you._


End file.
